This project is directed toward the total synthesis of the antitumor macrolide antibiotic lankacidin C, the clinically important new anticancer agent rhizoxin, and the acaricidal alkaloid altemicidin. Analysis of small samples by mass spectrometry, especially HRMS, using FAB, is critical in establishing identity of synthetic intermediates, and in proving the completion of the synthetic sequence.